User blog:Mulanrose3/Top 32 Mario Kart Wii Tracks
Mario Kart Wii was the Mario Kart game I grew up on. While I did also have Mario Kart DS during that stage of my life, I didn't play it as much. Point is, I got very familiar with the tracks and the layout of that game, and I'm still familiar with it to this day. I'm happy that I got to grow up with the game, as it's probably one of my favorite Mario Kart titles. I love this game with all my heart, and so, I decided to rank all 32 tracks from this game. Remember, this list is subjective to a matter of opinion. Now, let's get started! #32 'N64 Sherbet Land' Cup: Banana Now, this... this track was never my favorite. First of all, I'm not, and I have never been a fan of ice levels, not just particularly in Mario Kart. There's only one exception to this, and that's the track from Mario Kart: Double Dash!! with the same name. Anyways, the course is slippery, the penguins always get in your way, and are annoying as heck, and for some reason, the big penguin in the center always gave me the creeps. I never really struggled on this course too much at once, but I never really came to like it, either. One of my least favorite courses of all time, if I'm being honest. #31 'DS Desert Hills' Cup: Leaf One of my least favorite tracks from the DS returned... to look more or less the same as it did the first time around. The atmosphere is still very bleary, the music isn't exactly all that exciting, and I usually get very bored during this race. #30 'Luigi Circuit' Cup: Mushroom Now, I don't expect much from this course, considering it's the opening track of the whole game. But, alas, that's the problem. Other games, such as Mario Kart 8 / Mario Kart 8 Deluxe have had great openers that introduced some of the changes in the game. Luigi Circuit on the other hand... is just boring. Nothing else to it. #29 'N64 DK's Jungle Parkway' Cup: Leaf Now, I've never really enjoyed this course. It's long, it's boring, both in terms of the atmosphere, and the music, and overall, I feel like it just drags itself on. #28 'N64 Mario Raceway' Cup: Shell Pretty standard course, but it doesn't stick out to me. The only thing that I ever really enjoyed about this course was the big pipe towards the end. I loved driving around on the walls inside of it when I was younger. #27 'DS Yoshi Falls' Cup: Shell Poor Yoshi just wasn't given good luck with this course. A very short, very boring course that honestly could've waited a while to be brought back as a retro track. #26 'Wario's Gold Mine' Cup: Flower I will never understand why this was part of the Flower Cup. The course's difficulty is worthy of being a part of the Star, or perhaps, even the Special Cup. The minecart section was freaking insane, and I usually found the course as a whole to be difficult-- sometimes enough to where I'd get frustrated with it. #25 'SNES Ghost Valley 2' Cup: Shell Considering this track was from the SNES, I don't expect much from it. Pretty standard, to be honest, but the dark, kind of obsolete atmosphere, leads the course to not be that visually appealing. #24 'GCN Mario Circuit' Cup: Leaf Cup A standardly decent circuit course. Albeit, nothing in it sticks out to me, and as far as the Double Dash circuits go, it is easily overshadowed by Yoshi Circuit. #23 'Mario Circuit' Cup: Flower Cup More or less the same reasoning as GCN Mario Circuit, with basically all the same hazards that it has. The only reason this is ranked higher is that I prefer the musical choice. #22 'GCN Peach Beach' Cup: Shell Cup Now, don't get me wrong, I love the atmosphere and music for this course. However, I've always hated the hazards of the course, and the course itself is a bit too short. It goes by really quickly. #21 'Daisy Circuit' Cup: Star Cup The last of the circuit courses that I'm not quite sure about. I like the atmosphere, but everything about the course is pretty mediocre, which leads it to be somewhere around the middle of this list. #20 'GBA Shy Guy Beach' Cup: Banana Cup Quite a charming course, with nice music. However, the flatness of the course, considering it comes from the GBA, leaves a bad taste in my mouth. #19 'SNES Mario Circuit 3' Cup: Lighting Cup When compared to other SNES courses, I just can't help but find this one to be a little more fun. I enjoy the music of the classic Mario Circuits, and this course is fun to race on with its windy roads. However, the flatness holds it back a bit. #18 'DS Peach Gardens' Cup: Lightning Cup This course is decent. I've never had much to praise about it, and I've never had much to criticize about it, either. #17 'DK Summit / DK's Snowboard Crossing' Cup: Flower Cup A decent course that emphasizes the new feature of the game: tricks. However, despite liking the course, I never grew too attached to it. #16 'DS Delfino Square' Cup: Banana Cup One of the better DS courses getting brought back, which I'm very happy about! However, it gets overshadowed by most of the new courses. #15 'GCN Waluigi Stadium' Cup: Banana Cup Don't get me wrong, this is a good course. But, it has more or less the same reasoning as DS Delfino Square. #14 'Moo Moo Meadows' Cup: Mushroom Cup I love the zany nature of this course. The cows are annoying as heck, but on the other hand, this course always stood out to me, and I enjoyed the atmosphere and music, as they livened up the experience for me. #13 'GBA Bowser Castle 3' Cup: Leaf Cup I enjoy this rendition of the course. Especially for a GBA course. #12 'GCN DK Mountain' Cup: Lightning Cup A very good course from the GCN that ultimately got weighed down by the unnecessary trick ramps that just slow you down anyway. #11 'N64 Bowser's Castle' Cup: Lightning Cup Ah, I always enjoyed the challenge of this course. It's very good and would be in my top 10 if it weren't for the nostalgia that the nitro courses offered me. The music and atmosphere are very nice. #10 'Moonview Highway' Cup: Special Cup Toad's Turnpike on acid. Fun acid. This course is so hectic, and the highway part is extremely fun. The one thing that sets this course back, though: the bomb cars. Those heckers, man. #9 'Koopa Cape' Cup: Star Cup Yes, yes, I know this is a fan-favorite, but don't kill me. I do enjoy this course. The pipe section is extremely fun. However, when it comes down to nostalgia given to me by courses from these games, this one just doesn't give me as much. #8 'Bowser's Castle' Cup: Special Cup Probably my favorite Bowser's Castle ever. The intensity, the lowkey connection to Maple Treeway, everything about this course is just super interesting and fun to race on. #7 'Toad's Factory' Cup: Mushroom Cup A very underrated course of this game, simply because it gets overshadowed by even better and more memorable courses from this game. #6 'Maple Treeway' Cup: Star Cup I love this course. I can't describe much about it, but it's honestly just so fun to race on. The net section is my absolute favorite, though. It's extremely thrilling. #5 'Grumble Volcano' Cup: Star Cup Can you talk about crazy? This course is fun and unique in the way that it slowly gets smaller as the race goes on. Parts of the course will sink into the lava, and you'll have less room to maneuver on. The atmosphere is amazing, and the music is extremely intense and fitting. #4 'Coconut Mall' Cup: Flower Cup Absolute bonkers. That's why I love it. #3 'Dry Dry Ruins' Cup: Special Cup Probably my favorite desert course there is. I'm not sure what there is about it that I like so much, but I enjoy everything about it as a whole. The music is my favorite aspect of it. #2 'Mushroom Gorge' Cup: Mushroom Cup It introduced the insanely fun mushroom mechanic. I mean, despite this course being in the first cup, it's a little harder than you'd expect, and also extremely fun. #1 'Rainbow Road' Cup: Special Cup My absolute biggest source of nostalgia from my childhood. The music, the background, the track itself, everything about this course is gorgeous. And while it might be hard, I quickly got used to it, and I'm proud to say this is my favorite course from Mario Kart Wii. Category:Blog posts